Like a Brother
by Genevieve
Summary: My frist fic ever. The main caracters are Izzy and Joe. PLEASE READ AN REVIEW.


>   
My name is Geneviève and this is my frist fanfic ever. I will try my   
best to not make any grammar error, but it's hard, so don't be mad at me. Now  
this is a Digimon story.   
  
Ok , enought of me talking noe here some stuff on the fic..  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, they are own by a very VERY big compagnie,  
and I doute that I have anything to do with it. (Humm, not bad for a first  
disclaimer)  
  
**Ages and Grades: (**I know this are not the right one and I know the right ones. You don't have to say them to me. It's mostly for the sake of the fic that they like that.)
> 
>   
Tai-14  
Sora-14  
Matt-14  
Mimi-12  
Izzy-10  
TK-7  
Kari-9  
Joe-16
> 
> **Warning: This story containts YAOI! If you don't know what Yaoi is, it's love between 2 boys. If your morally against it, please leave. But if your ok, then you may continu.**
> 
> **Resume: **Izzy have something to tell Joe, but what he have to say , is that what Joe wants to hear?  
  
**Time setting**: The story is between the defeat of Metalseadramon and the whole Puppetmon ordeal where everyboby split up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_  
Like a brother_**  
  
Night as fallen and the kids and digimon decide to set up camp and   
take a well deserved rest. When dinner came, hardly a word was spoken and the  
only things said where question like : "Could you give an another fish?" or  
"Are you going to finish that?"  
  
Everybody was depress, but Joe seem to have something that was   
bottering him, and Gomamon wanted to know what was wrong with him so he   
could cheer him up. After every one ate ,Joe got up and went to a tree and sit  
down just far enought so he could here Tai trying to make the other less   
worried and have a bit of fun ,and failling miserably.  
  
Joe lean back against the tree and that's when he heard someone say  
in a awfully cheerful voice "Hey Joe , what are you doing so far away from   
the ohers?"   
  
_'Gomamon'_ thought Joe, he looked up at the seal like creature with red  
hair._'Red hair exactly like Izzy's.'_ " Nothing,I was just thinking that's all"   
replied Joe.  
  
"Come on! Tell me what is wrong, I know that you are hiding   
something and don't want to say it!" say Gomamon a little mad that is best friend,   
even if he did not showed it often, did not tell him what was bothering him.  
He knew that it was not the faith of the world he was worried about, but   
it was something else.  
  
Joe sighed and said "Tell me Gomamon, are there somethings that you   
hide from me?" Gomamon was a bit suprised of that answer, he tought that Joe  
would continue to denied that nothing was wrong. None the less the little   
digimon responded " Of course not Joe, I tell you every thing, even stuff   
you don't want to know."  
  
Joe gave him a little smile and said "You sure you told me every   
thing? Every thing you did you told me? Even thing you did before we met?   
There must be stuff you never told anyone , right?"  
  
"Well, there maybe some stuff I didn't tell you." said Gomamon with a   
little grin, as he tought of some practicale jokes he made that nobody figured out. "See, there are some stuff you never told me , and I have some stuff I never told  
you. So we are equal and I don't have to say what is bothering me." said Joe with  
the satisfaction that his digi-partner didn't know what to say.  
  
"Fine don't tell me but when you are going to go crazy by all the   
toughts in your head and you want to say it to someone , don't come to me   
because I don't want to know it!" Yell Gomamon who was extremity frustraded  
that he did not manage to find out Joe's problem. Gomamon slowy returned   
to the others leaving Joe alone with is tought.  
  
"Finally, I tought he would never leave."said Joe to himself. He lighly  
close his eyes a bit to think when he heard someone approching.  
  
"Hey Joe, I heard Gomamon yelling at you and I was wondering what   
was wrong." said a voice. _ 'Oh no what is he doing here'_ thought Joe as he   
immediatly reconnaise the voice. "Euhh, I just didn't want to talk to Gomamon and I had to say it to him pretty harsly for him to let me alone." He nervily said and to change subject he quickly add " And why aren't you on computer Izzy"  
  
Izzy made some sorte of a face and replied bitterly "I don't always have  
to be on my laptop you know!" Joe was shocked not only by what Izzy said but  
how he said it. "Sorry Izzy , I didn't want to make you mad I was just wondering,   
that's all."  
  
"No, I the one who should be asking for pardon, not you, it's just that  
everybody think that I work for fun" told Izzy who seem to have calm down. Izzy  
continued "I mean nobody worries about me , thinking that I'm mature,  
responsable and all. I'm sure you didn't enven know that I'm hardly a year older  
then Kari." That infact did suprised Joe, but what also suprised him was that Izzy  
seem to be holding tears, he never seen him so emotionnal.  
  
_'What is he trying to say?Why is he acting this way towards me?Does   
this mean something? Is he feeling the same way I do?'_ All these questions raced trought the blue haired boy's mind. I better let him talk to know exactly what to do.  
  
Joe set his eyes on the standing Izzy who was looking back at the   
others. He too looked at the others and he saw TK resting in Matt's arms and Kari playing hand games with Tai. His returned his gaze to Izzy who now looking at the sky.  
  
Joe got up so that Izzy could look up at him. "There something I want  
to say to you Joe." said Izzy who was still looking at the sky "I know that this will   
sound foolish, even childish"  
  
_'What is Izzy?What do you want to say to me, please said what I wish   
you to say, please. Don't be afraid.'_Joe thought all his might so Izzy could hear him.  
  
A minute or two have past, Izzy finally looked at Joe whom he looked   
waitingly at Izzy to continue. Izzy to one deep breath and slowly opened his mouth and started to talk "I...I...I..."  
  
_'Yes , yes , spill it out already Izzy. You don't know how much this is   
meaning to me , do you?' _ Joe looked deeply into Izzy eyes, his heart ponding like crazy, begging for Izzy to finish his sentence.  
  
"I ..I would want you to be me brother" Izzy finally said looking at   
Joe's face to see his reaction. "What?"he finally said when he regained his voice ,  
still shocked from what he heard.  
  
"I know , I know, it's stupid, it' just like I said , I'm barely a year older   
then Kari, and she got Tai, and all the rest to look out for her. People put so much presure on me, like the cards to open the gate to the real world, and nobody was there to say 'don't worry Izzy , every thing is gonna be fine' or stuff like that."  
  
Izzy was now crying and look into Joe's and said "Even you Joe ,you  
got a brother, I'm sure that when you where worried he console you right?" That  
was true. Joe tought back at time when he brother took care of him. And he saw   
in Izzy eyes that he was wating an answer.  
  
"Sure , I'll be your like your brother" Said Joe at the same moment that  
is heart cryed out in pain knowing that he would never be able to have the person  
he loved.  
  
Izzy was overjoyed and gave a real hard hug at Joe who simply tried   
to hold himself from breaking down and crying."Thank you Joe you don't know   
how much this means to me"  
  
_'No Izzy, you don't know how much this is means to me' _,thought Joe as he looked up to the sky and let a tear fall.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So what do you think? Oh, and here is to make things clearer, Joe loved Izzy. Izzy only like Joe as a friend, and now see him as a brother figure. Also Izzy don't know that Joe have prefernece in boy, meaning that he is gay. He'll be gay ofr all my other fic in this saga. If you don't like that, tought. This is my frist fic in serie, the second once is Week at the Kamiya.  

> 
> Also, I actually think that Tai say to Izzy that he belived in him for the cards, but  
hummm.... Just ignore that ok?  
  
  
That's all I think, oh and if you want to say sometthng to me here is my e-mail: coco10@videotron.ca   
  
-Geneviève   



End file.
